Arquivo:Quemeessetravesti.jpg
Xuxa Meneghel idade 51 anos nascimento 27 de marco de 1963.Santa Rosa,Rio Grande do Sul Maria da Graca Xuxa Meneghel,e atriz,modelo e cantora.Xuxa foi para o Rio de Janeiro em 1979 para mora mais três anos passa Xuxa fez se u primeiro filme Amor Estranho Amor fez o papel de Tamara.em1983 Xuxa fez seu segundo filme Xuxa Fuscão Preto.em 1984 Foi para rede manchete fez sua carreira musical até seu primeiro álbum Xuxa no clube das crianças com Músicas E de chocolate e lapis de cor.em 1984 fez terceiro filme o magico de Oroz com Renato Aragão e os Trapalhões. Em 1985 seu ultimo álbum na manchete Xuxa e seus amigos com músicas Leãozinho, Xá Xe Xi Xô Xu.em 1986 Maria da Graça Xuxa Meneghel foi para uma das emissora de televisão Rede Globo e fez seu programa seu programa Xou da Xuxa e fez seu primeiro álbum na globo Xou da Xuxa 1 com músicas Doce Mel,Amiguinhas Xuxa e Turma da Xuxa.em 1987 ela fez segundo álbum Xegundo Xou da Xuxa com musicas Estrela Guia,Feliz,O Circo,Festa do esticar e puxa e Rexeita da Xuxa em 1987 fez sua primeira turnê Xou da Xuxa turnê 87.em 1988 fez seu filme Super Xuxa e o baixo astral com a musica arco iris . Em 1988 fez seu terceiro álbum Xou da Xuxa 3 1988 Ilarie,Dança da Xuxa,Brincar de Índio,BomBom,Abecedário da Xuxa e Viver e uma turnê Xou da Xuxa 88.em 1989 fez outro filme com Renato Aragão chamou A Princesa Xuxa e os Trabalhoes e fez papel da princesa do planeta Antar seu nome Xaron em89 Xuxa fez seus Álbuns maiores Xuxessos e Xou da Xuxa 4 1989 com músicas Tindolele,Dona girafa e passatempo e uma turnê Xou da Xuxa 89 convidado especial Sergio Malandro.em 12/10/1989 surgiu a fundação Xuxa Meneghel.em 1990 Xuxa fez seu filme com Sergio Malandro Lua de cristal Xuxa fez papel da Maria da Graça e Sergio Malandro fez papel de Bob temos a Paquitas e os Paquitos com as músicas de XUXA Lua de cristal,Meu Verde Que Te Quero Verde e Conto de Fadas músicas das PAQUITAS Bob não e Bobo.em 1990 seu album Xou da Xuxa 5 com. Músicas Boto rosa,lua de cristal,pinel por voce e cobra chapéu.e palito e um filme.com os trapalhões Robin Hood e turnê Xou.da Xuxa 5 1990 fez shows nos países Paraguai e Chile.em 1991 ela fez um episodio Xuper Star e álbum Xuxa músicas espanhol fez o álbum. Xou. da Xuxa 6. com músicas dança do coco,Hoje e dia de folia e. Um novo planeta e uma turnê. em 1991 Xuxa 91 e cantou. na Argentina no Velez.em. 1992. fez o álbum Xou da Xuxa 7 com música marquei um x,mundo. em um Park e nosso canto de paz.Xuxa fez o Paradão da Xuxa em1992 ultimo Xou da Xuxa. Xuxa chora quando ver seu pai.em 1992 ela fez a turnê Cura el Mundo e!a fez o. Programa. Xuxa Park. Ela fez o programa Espanha e Estados. unidados a música Tak to me Xuxa fez álbum Sexto Sentido com as músicas Sexto Sentido,E de Chocolate e uma turnê Xuxa Sentido Sexto Tour 1994 a 1996 em1995 ela o álbum luz no meu caminho com a música Xuxa Hits em 1995 ela fez o programa Xuxa Hist ficou ate 1996.em Ela fez 10 anos na globo.Xuxa fez o álbum To de bem com a vida e uma turnê to de Bem com a vida 1996.em 1997 ela fez o album Boas Noticias com libera geral,bcoas noticias e xuxalele.em 1997 ela o programa Planeta Xuxa em 97 ela fez a turnês CarnaXuxa e Arraia Xuxa.em 1998 atuou na novela Torre de Babel,no Planeta Xuxa Xuxa ficou grávida de Sasha e botou Ivete Sangalo em seu lugar.em 1998 Xuxa trouxe Sasha e fez o álbum Só falta você com músicas Eu to tô Feliz,Adoleta,O que e O que e.em 1999 Xuxa fez seu filme Xuxa Requebra Xuxa fez papel de Nena uma reporter.em 2000 Xuxa o filme Xuxa Pop Star.em 2000 seu.Xuxa fez seus filmes Xuxa e os Duendes 1 e 2. Álbum XSPB1 com suas novas Paquitas X,Y e Z tambem fez a dança Shake.em 2001 Xuxa Park um problema em13/01/2001 Xuxa Park pegou fogo crianças que estavam na roda gigante foram feridas.2002 Planeta Verão. O planeta Xuxa acabou em 2002 Xuxa no mundo da imaginação .Xuxa fez. o XSPB 2 com novo amigo Txuxucao.Em 2002 ela fez o XSPB 3 estilo faroeste.em 2003 Xuxa fez o filme Abracadabra.e um XSPB 4 e uma turnê Xuxa XSPB Tour.em 2005 começa o XSPB 5 O Circo e uma turnê Xuxa O Circo Tour em 2006 surgiu o XSPB 6 Festa.em 2006 ela fez o filme Xuxa Gêmeas .em 2006 a Rainha dos baixinhos completa 20 anos na Globo.em 2006 encerrem Xuxa no mundo da imaginação e começa o TV Xuxa e uma turnê Xuxa Festa Tour.em 2007 ela faz o XSPB 7 brincadeiras.em 2008 ela fez o filme Xuxa sonho de menina.em 2008 ela fez o XSPB 8.em2009 ela fez o Xuxa misterio de Feiurinha.e um XSPB 9 Natal Magico.em 2010 Xuxa fez o XSPB 10 e uma turnê Xuxa natal encantado tour.em 2011 ela fez o XSPB 11.em 2013 ela fez o XSPB 12.em 2014 Xuxa diz Adeus a Rede Globo mas vai voltar a globo em 2015. Xuxa discografia clube das crianças 1984 1.E de chocolate 2.Carrossel da esperança 3.Mundo Encantado do palhaço 4.Dartagnan e os tres mosqueteiros 5.Moda do sapo 6.Xuxa Xuxu 7.Meu Ursinho Blau Blau 8 Debaixo do seu nariz 9 Recado a criança 10 Lápis de cor 11O circo alegre do palhaço carequinha 11.Dorme meu bem 12.Eu vi Xuxa e seus Amigos 1985 1 Leãozinho 2 O Gato 3 Meu Bumerangue Não Voltar Mais 4 Irmão do Sol e Irma da Lua 5O Caderno 6 Pra te chatear 7 Xá Xe Xi Xô Xuxa 8 Sete Quedas 9.Mundo da Xuxa 10.Kiddo Meu Querido Herói 11 Delicia rede globo Xou da Xuxa 1986 1 Amiguinha Xuxa 2 Quem quer pão 3 Meu Cavalo Frankstein 4 Parabéns Pra Você 5 Peter Pan 6 She Ra 7 Turma da Xuxa 8 Meu Cãozinho Xuxo 9 Doce Mel Xegundo Xou da Xuxa 1987 1.Estrela Guia 2.Festa do esticar e puxa 3.Hey Mickey 4.Feliz 5.O Circo 6.Banda da Xuxa 7.Croc Croc 8.Campeão 9.Aquecendo 10.Como ninguém pode 11.Dorme Neném 12.Nós Somos o Amanhã 13.Beijinho Beinho Xou da Xuxa Tour 1987 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Quem quer Pão 3.Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Hey Mickey 5.Turma da Xuxa 6.O Circo 7.Campeão 8.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 9.Turma da Xuxa 10.Meu cãozinho Xuxo 11.Croc Croc 12.Estrela Guia 13.She Rá 14.Nos Somos o Amanha 15.Doce Mel 16.Beijinho Beijinho Cidades 1.Santa Catarina 2.Florianópolis 3.Vitória 4.Salvador 5.Feira de Santana 6.Santa Rosa 7.São Paula 8.Olinda 9.Recife 10.Rio de Janeiro Xou da Xuxa 3 1988 1.Ilarie 2.Bombom 3.Xuxerife 4.Dança da Xuxa 5.Xuxa star 6.Brinca de Índio 7.Arco Iris 8.Barquinho de Papel Azul 9.Abecedário da Xuxa 10.Apolo 11.Viver Xou da Xuxa Tour 1988 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2. Parabéns Pra Você 3 Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Dança da Xuxa 5.Doce Mel 6.Feliz 7.O Circo 8.Viver 9.Coração Criança 10.Arco Iris 11.Bombom 12.Estrela Guia 13.Natal da Xuxa 14.Brincar de Índio 15.Festa do esticar e puxa 16.Abecedário da Xuxa 17.Ilarie Cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Recife 3.Olinda 4.Salvador 5.São Paulo 6.Belo Horizonte 7.Vitória 8.Goias 9.Ipatinga 10.Barretos 11.Fortaleza 12.São Paulo 13.Brasília 14.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa Melhores Sucessos 1989 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Parabéns Pra Você 3.Quem Quer Pão 4.Rexeita da XuXa 5.Beijinho Beijinho 6.Doce Mel 7.Brincar de Índio 8.Viver 9.Natal da Xuxa 10.Bombom 11.Ilarie Xou da Xuxa 4 1989 1.Tindolele 2.Conta Comigo 3.Bobeou e Dançou 4.Milagre da Vida 5.Dinda ou Dindinha 6.Passatempo 7.Namorar 8.Recado para Xuxa 9.Remeluxa 10.Dona Girafa 11.Vem dançar comigo 12.Alerta 13.Estrelinha 14.Previsão do tempo sol e chuva Xou da Xuxa turnê 1989 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Parabéns pra Você 3.Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Bobeou e Dançou 5.Dinda Ou Dindinha 6.Feliz 7.O Circo 8.Viver 9.Milagre da Vida 10.BomBom 11.Arco Iris 12.Remelexuxa 13.Dança da Xuxa 14.Xuxerife 15.Conta Comigo 16.Doce Mel 17.Estrela Guia 18.Passatempo 19.Brincar de Índio 20.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 21.Abecedário da Xuxa 22.Tindolele 23.Ilarie Cidades 1.Manaus 2.Pernambuco 3.Olinda 4.Bahia 5.São Paulo 6.Vitoria 7.Fortaleza 8.Porto Alegre 9.São Jose Rio Preto 10.Belo Horizonte 11.Sergipe 12.Santa Catarina 13.Florianópolis 14.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa Lua de Cristal 1990 1.Lua de Cristal-Xuxa 2.Meu Verde Que Te Quero Verde-Xuxa 3.Contos de Fada-Xuxa 4.Achados e Perdidos-Paquitas 5.Bob não e bobo-Paquitas Xou da Xuxa 5 1990 1.Pinel Por Você 2.Tempero de Lambada 3.Trem Fantasma 4.Cobra Chapéu e Palito 5.E ou não e 6.Lua de Cristal 7.I Love You Xuxu 8.Canja de Galinha 9.Twistxuxa 10.Vem Dançar Lambaxuxa! 11.Leitura 12.Copa na Floresta 13.Boto Rosa Xuxa 1990 1.Ilarie 2.Arco Iris 3.Bombom 4.Quieto Pan 5.Campeo 6.Dulce Miel 7.Danza da Xuxa 8.Juguemos a Los Índios 9.Receita de Xuxa 10.El Circo Xou da Xuxa 5 Tour 1990 setlist internacional 1.Copa na Floresta 2.Lua de Cristal 3.Arco Iris 4.Receita da Xuxa 5.Vem dançar RumbaPaquitos 6.E Ou Não E 7.Canja de galinha 8.E ou não E 9.Musical de artista convidado 10.Danza da Xuxa 11.Quema QuePan 12.El Circo 14.Tempero da Lambada 15.Pinel Por Você 16.Bombon 17.Campeon 18.Juguemos a los índios 19.Cobra Chapeu e Palito 20.I Love you Xuxu 21.Boto Rosa 22.Muito Prazer Paquitos 23.Paquidance Paquitos 24.Trem Fantasma 25.Fada Madrinha Paquitas 26.Tindolele 27.Ilarie Cidades 1.Assunção-Paraguai 2.Santiago-Chile Setlist Nacional 1.Copa na Floresta 2.Lua de Cristal 3.Arco Iris 4.Rexeita da Xuxa 5.Vem Dançar Rumba 6.E ou não E 7.Canja de Galinha 8.Artista Convidado 9.Dançar da Xuxa 10.O Circo 11.Quem Quer Pão 12.Tempero da Lambada 13.Pinel Por Você 14.Bombom 15.Campeão 16.Brincar de Índio 17.Cobra Chapéu e Palito 18.Boto Rosa 19.I Love You Xuxu 20.Muito Prazer Paquitos 21.Paquidance Paquitos 22.Trem Fantasma 24.Fada Madrinha Paquitas 25.Tindolele 26.Ilarie Cidades 1.São Paulo 2.Brasília 3.Pernambuco 4.Santa Catarina 5.Porto Alegre 6.Governador Valadares 7.Belo Horizonte 8.Vitoria 9.Manaus 10.Salvador 11.Florian 12.Foz do Iguaçu 13.Rio de Janeiro 14.Porto Seguro 15.Patos 16.Palmas 17.Espirito Santo 18.Joinville 19.Maceió 20.Florianópolis 21.Americana 22.Barretos 23.Ipatinga 24.São Pauloz 25.Rio de Janeiro Xou da XuXa 6 1991 1.O Xou da Xuxa Começou 2.Dança do Côco 3.Planeta Terra 4.Quem Sabe Um Dia 5.Bom Dia 6.Não Basta 7.Xuxa Café 8.Hoje e dia de folia 9.Dança do Paloe 10.Novo Planeta 11.Fã n 1 12.Meu cachorro limpa 13.Nana Caxuxa Xuxa 1991 1.Milagre de Vida 2.Chindolele 3.Luna de Crystal 4.Poupa de Frutas 5.Crocki Crocki 6.Tren Fantasma 7.I Love You Xuxu Turnê Xuxa 91 1991 1.Quem Sabe Um Dia 2.Doce Mel 3.O Xou da Xuxa Começou 4.Salada de Frutas 5.Milagre da Vida 6.Dança do Côco 7.Dança do Paloe 8.Hoje e dia de Folia 9.Arco Iris 10.Croc Croc 11.Trem Fantasma 12.Novo Planeta 13.Lua de Cristal 14.Ilarie Cidades 1.Rio deJaneiro 2.São Paulo 3.Patos 4.Barretos 6. Americana 7.Manaus 8.Itapetinga .9Fortaleza 10.Campinas 11.Ribeirão Preto 12.Pernambuco 13.Olinda 14.Vitoria Setlitspanhol 1.Quien Sabe Un Dia 2.Dulce Miel 3.Poupa de Fruta 4.Milagre de Vida 5.Hoje E dia de Folia 6.Crocki Crocki 7.Arco Iris 8.Tren Fantasma 9.Luna de Crystal 10.Ilarie cidades 1.Buenos Aires-Argentina 2.Lá Plata-Argentina 3.Córdoba a argentina Xou da Xuxa 7 1992 1.Marquei um X 2.A Vida e uma Festa 3.Tribor no Amor 4.Ai Que Coisa Boa 5.Mamboleo 6.Xuxa Park 7.Nosso conto de Paz 8.A Pulga 9.Sorriso no Rosto 10.A Voz dos Animais 11.Baila Baila 12.América Geral Xuxa 3 1992 1.El Show de Xuxa Comendo 2.Nuestro Canto De Paz 3.La Pulga 4.Que Coisa Buena 5.Quien Sabe Un Dia 6.Sensacion de Vivir 7.Vivir 8.Hoy es dia de alegria 9.La Vida es una Fiesta 10.La Tribos del amor 11.La Danza del Coco 12.En Quis Tu Corazion 13.Xuxa Park 14.America Geral 15.Curar el Mundo/Heal the World Xuxa Curar el Mundo Tour 1992 1.Terra e Coração 2.Xuxa Park 3.Ilarie 4.A Vida e uma Festa 5.A Pulga 6.Alerta 7.Pinel Por Você 8.Patinho Feio/Angel 9.Dança do Côco 10.Artista Convidada 11.Ai Que Coisa Boa 12.Tribor do Amor 13.Trem Fantasma 14.Nosso Canto de Paz 15.Baila Baila 16.Trocando Energia 17.Marquei um X 18.Lua de Cristal 19.Doce Mel Cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Ipatinga 3.Americana 4.Pernambuco 5.Olinda 6.Barretos 7.Campinas 8.São Paulo 9.Santa Catarina 10.Salvador 11.Palmas 12.Porto Seguro 13.Florianópolis 14.Foz do Iguaçu 15.Brasília Setlist internacional 1.Abertura 2.Curar El Mundo/Heal The World 3.Xuxa Park 4.El Show de Xuxa Comenzo 5.Hoy es Dia de Alegria 6.La Vida es Una Fiesta 7.La Pulga 8.Loquita Por Ti 9.Alerta 10.Vivir 11.Soy de Brazil y adoro Argentina 12.Artista Convidado 13.Danza de Côco 14.Música do Dengue 15.Baila Baila 16.Que Cosa Bueno 17.Lá Triu del Amor 18.Nuestro Canto de Paz 19.Tren Fantasma 20.Luna de Cristal 21.En Quis Tu Corazion 22.Suenos de Verões Paquitas 23.Lá Vem o Trem Paquitas 24.Chindolele 25.Ilarie 26.America Geral 27.Doce Mel Cidades 1.Buenos Aires/Argentina 2.Madrid/Espanha Xuxa 1993 1.Correntes de Amor 2.To Ai 3.Brincando com o Tempo 4.Menino de Deus 5.Direito dos Baixinhos 6.Terra Coração 7.Terra Prometido 8.Maçã do Amor 9.As Mil Vezes 10.Ilarie 11.Hoje E Dia de Folia 12.Tindolele 13.Pinel Por Você Xuxa T *